Tristan
"My mamma was full faerie, my daddy was human. She left, he left so I guess I don't know who I really am" - Tristen to Sookie Ealry Life "I was found on the side of the road, can you believe that? Anyways, my forks found me there and they took me home. They loved me and cared for me and they were never scared of what I was or what I could do. Even though by the time I was a year old I looked like a full grown adult, they never left me. That's what family is. They are the people who are always there for you, no questions asked." -''' Tristan''' Up until recently Tristan had no idea about who his real parents were. In 2008, Tristan was found on the side of the road in a small town in 'Tennessee. He was just a naked, new born baby. A young couple found him there on their way back into town. The couple, Lily and Dean Darling, took pity upon the tidy baby and took him home with them. They could have brought him to the police or hospital but instead they decided to keep them. They had fallen for the child and couldn't bare the idea of parting with him. They told people he was theirs, that Lily had no idea she was pregnant. And the small town people believed them. It was easy as that. The couple named the child Dante, after Dean's father who had just died of cancer. The family were perfectly happy until a shocking truth about Dante came to light. In the few weeks the couple had Dante, he grew at an exceptional pace, mentally and physically, forming full sentences one week after his birth and learning to walk after three weeks. Lily and Dean were utterly shocked by the discovery but instead of going to a hospital to find out what was happening, the couple said nothing. They were what would happen if they did, they would do tests on the poor child and they may never see their son again. So the couple went on as normal, hiding their son from public eyes, not wanting to raise questions. Within a month Dante was a toddler. It was hard on the couple but their love for their son helped them through the hard times A month later Dante appeared as if he were a four year old. The couple tried their best to teach their son how to read and write as quickly as they could before he would grow again. There was no telling how long they had before he was a full grown adult. The idea of that worried them too. If he was growing so fast what did that mean for his life line? The question was one the couple didn't want answered for quite some time. As Dante got older more strange things about him began to be shown. He was able to read the thoughts of any creature that gave off brain waves and generate and control large beams of light with his mind. It was hard for the couple to control Dante’s powers; they didn't understand his gift so there wasn't much they could do. Although they didn't understand their son, they still loved him and were never scared of him. "They never treated me no different like other forks did. They loved me like I was their kin and I'll always be grateful for that. “-' Tristant like other forks did. They loved me like I was their kin and I'll always be greatful for that. "'' -'' Tristen' By the time Dante was 6 months old he was a teenager. The transformation from child to teenager took longer than the others and even lasted longer. He was a teenager for 6 months. His parents were glad of this. It became clear that as he got older he aged slowly. Their fears were growing less and less. Physical appearance "He was as tall as Eric and his hair was just as blonde but he was much more lean. His eyes were his most striking feature. They were a mixture of Blue and Velvet. It was like looking into the sea itself. Just looking at him, you'd know he wasn't human. He was much more." - 'Sookie about Tristan.' Tristen stands at 6'4. His hair, once light brown, is now a golden blonde. His eyes are large and a striking Blue/Velvet colour. He appears to be strong but has a more lean appearance. Powers and abilities Like full fae, Halflings posses enhanced beauty and blood attraction. This blood attraction works to draw other supernatural species to them, and is particularly effective in attracting vampires, who feel vibrant and full of life around Halflings. Halflings are generally healthier than humans, as they are rarely sick. They also don't have any known human blood type, as evidenced by when when doctors could not establish Sookie Stackhouse's blood type while she was in the hospital Category:True Blood Characters